


Back

by Bookwormscififan



Series: The Sunday Series [6]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, kudos to you if you catch it, subtle reference to a past fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Does Wilford actually manage to take Illinois back? You’ll have to read to find out!
Series: The Sunday Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174625





	Back

Illinois’ heart plummeted to his stomach, eyes filling with tears as Wilford finished his statement.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You said I could get them back!” His voice cracked as tears began to fall.

Wilford sighed, letting go of the adventurer and stepping back.

“I’ve done a lot of things in my past. So many things have put this… guilt on my hands and I just-”

He looked at Illinois, eyes dull with pain.

“I can’t put anymore guilt onto my hands. If I let you stay here, in this reality where you don’t belong, things won’t go well. For either of us.”

He took a deep breath and placed a gentle hand on Illinois’ shoulder.

“Let me take you back. I know I said you could get the happy ending, but… I was wrong. And I am so sorry.”

Illinois, tears streaming down his face, looked around the cavern before sighing.

“…Fine. Take me back.” Wilford smiled sadly, then opened the box.

–

As soon as they returned, Wilford let go of the adventurer, and left.

Illinois fell to his knees in defeat and openly wept, mourning the loss of his happy ending.

After several minutes, he stood up, wiped his eyes, and attempted to figure out where he was.

He was in a jungle. Alone, in a jungle.

A mosquito flew past his ear, and he swatted at it in annoyance.

Of all the places in all the timelines in all the realities, he had to be dropped into this one.

Dusting off his shirt, he decided to try and walk out of the jungle and into civilisation.

He didn’t see or hear the bullet coming until it bit into his leg.

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught the reference to a past fic, let me know, I’ll congratulate you! Also have a tissue, you may need one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
